Big Big Changes
Creator: Cosmobo Writer: Cosmobo Editors: Cosmobo Air Date: 26,5,15 Series: SpongeBob Apocalypse Episode: 1 Season: 1 Plot Script Bikini Bottom being destroyed is falling from the sky and boats are falling into the cracks in the ground fish are running for there lives a news reporter flying off in a plane the lava hit the camera causing it to end scene suddenly takes us back to Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob and Patrick in the Krusty Krab at night are sat around on barrels watching TV is holding a shiny blue stone in his hands Mr. Krabs: That's what will happen if you don't return that stone... SpongeBob: But it's shiny! Mr. Krabs: Do you want to kill us all?! SpongeBob: I'll return it! I promise! Patrick: FAKE! It's just a stupid film! It won't really happen! SpongeBob: But... Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! RETURN THE STONE! Patrick: Don't do it! It might bring good to the world! Mr. Krabs: It will bring fire and death to Bikini Bottom! And then all of the god damn sea... SpongeBob: Please! Let me decide! Mr. Krabs: Do it...or everyone we know will die... SpongeBob: AH! I DON'T KNOW! LEAVE ME ALONE! runs out of the Krusty Krab doors Mr. Krabs: I hope he makes the right choice...I'll drive after him...just to check if he's doing the right thing... Patrick: IT COULD BRING GOOD THOUGH! AND I'M HIS BEST FRIEND! get's off his barrel and runs at Mr. Krabs. He grabs him by the throat and puts him against the wall Mr. Krabs: What the barnacles?, Patrick? Patrick: HE'S GOING TO DO WHAT I TELL HIM TO DO! let's Mr. Krabs fall onto the floor Krabs can't move and he groans Patrick: I'm not so stupid...you think I'm to stupid to be dangerous, don't you?. Well I'm not. No one interacts with my friend but me. walks out of the Krusty Krab doors Mr. Krabs: What a jerk... goes to SpongeBob searching through Kelp Forest with a explorer explorer is cutting through leaves with a knife SpongeBob: How much time do we have left? Explorer: Well we need to get to the temple real quick now if we want to live. SpongeBob: So?...about a quarter of a hour? Explorer: Yeah... the explorer see the temple Explorer: Isn't she beautiful? The temple of the doomsday brick... SpongeBob: Wow, beautiful...now let me in! SpongeBob run into the temple causing loads of traps to go off, but SpongeBob dodges all of the traps explorer runs to get through into the temple, but a giant brick wall blocks his way Explorer: Damnit! Now I can't get in! ???: Hello... Explorer: Oh what the heck? shadow figure starts walking towards the explorer with a knife Explorer: HEY! STAY AWAY FROM ME! the shadow figure whacks the knife out of the explorer's pocket Explorer: Hey that's my knife dude! AHHHHH!!! SpongeBob walking up to a golden stand SpongeBob: Here it is...the center of the temple...now it's time to plug this baby in... ???: STOP! SpongeBob: Who said that? Patrick on a balcony above SpongeBob SpongeBob: Patrick! Patrick: Yeah...I made my way through the traps... SpongeBob: How did you get up there? Patrick: I dunno... jumps from the balcony onto the ground Patrick: I have bad news... SpongeBob: What is it? Patrick: Something killed that explorer...maybe a sea bear? I don't know...but there are 2 holes in his body...his knife has blood all over...he probably tried to fight back... SpongeBob: No! Why?! Patrick: I heard his last words though. SpongeBob: Sobbing What were they? Patrick: Stop him... SpongeBob: Stop him? As in me? Patrick: Yeah...if you don't plug that thing into there...you could be rich...and think about all the bubble gum we could have then... SpongeBob: Um..."we?" Patrick: Well you'd share with your best friend? Wouldn't you? arm is slowly reaching into his pocket where he has a small pistol in it SpongeBob: Of course! Um...20 20? Patrick: Much more...much, much more... temple starts shaking SpongeBob: Ok! That's it! I'm connecting it! Patrick: No you are not! smacks SpongeBob across the room hits into a wall and get's knocked out comes over to SpongeBob and picks up the glowing blue block Patrick: This is mine... temple roof starts falling apart hole appears in the wall jumps through the hole and runs off, leaving SpongeBob for death goes to the temple in rubble Krabs parks up in his boat outside of the rubble Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! Krabs runs over to SpongeBob and picks him up Mr. Krabs: Stay with me SpongeBob! Stay with me! Patrick Star, your going to wish that you were never born... DAYS LATER Krabs is sitting in a hospital room with flowers, the patient in the room is SpongeBob Mr. Krabs: I never thought this would happen... opens his left eye Purple Doctor Fish walk into the room Purple Doctor Fish: Sir...he's alive and well...we don't know when he will wake up though...and are you related to him? Mr. Krabs: No...I'm his boss... Purple Doctor Fish: Oh...ok then... Purple Doctor Fish walks out of the room SpongeBob: Pat?... Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob... Krabs see's SpongeBob waking up SpongeBob: Where's Patrick? Mr. Krabs: He left you to die...he doesn't like you...he was a traitor... SpongeBob: No he's not... gets out of his bed and starts limping out of the room Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! Stop! He betrayed you! SpongeBob: But...but... Krabs grabs ahold of SpongeBob Mr. Krabs: He's been using you...now stay with me... lights start flickering on and off wall starts cracking Mr. Krabs: Uh oh...this isn't good...let's get out! Krabs starts to run into the hallway giant rock covered in lava smashes through the roof of the hospital causing Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob stuck Mr. Krabs: There's only one way out now! Mr. Krabs throw SpongeBob out of a window leading to out doors Mr. Krabs: I'm coming SpongeBob! Mr. Krabs leap towards the window Mr. Krabs can get out of the room the whole hospital collapses and goes under ground into some lava shows SpongeBob crying and being pushed out of the way by screaming people SpongeBob: Mr Krabs! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! BE CONTINUED Category:Episodes Category:Cosmobo Category:Drama